


Little Snitch

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Party, F/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: The one where Hermione out-Slytherins her Slytherin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 319





	Little Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly something my friends and I decided to do! We each wrote a little drabble for a couple at a Halloween party. Nothing serious here and totally unbeta'd! Happy Halloween!

“I think you look great.” 

Draco scoffed, eyes narrowing at his girlfriend. “Granger, I look like a fucking fool.” 

With a swift roll of her eyes, Hermione shrugged indifferently and took a small, demure sip of punch. It’d been stupid, really. It’d been a long time fantasy of his that he might see his favorite little swot in his Quidditch kit. 

She’d refused, obviously. Her stubbornness knew no bounds. And so, when Draco agreed that if she might dress as the Slytherin Quidditch Captain for Pansy’s Halloween party, she agreed. Just so as long as she got to choose his costume in return. In hindsight, her sinful little grin should have been a dead giveaway. 

However, Draco being the obnoxiously lovesick prat he currently was, he didn’t put her cunning ways together until she produced a very gold— very small— pair of trunks. Along with an obnoxious display of fucking wings. 

He was her golden snitch. 

It was  _ humiliating. _

“Look!” Draco whined, staring longingly at Longbottom’s whip as he chased his little purple dragon, Looney Lovegood, around the party. “He gets a whip and a shirt and  _ trousers.  _ I’m the only one here half-fucking naked.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t have the body to pull it off then. Maybe eat more pudding.” Hermione poked his stomach, and he hardened his abdominals just for good measure. 

She giggled, turning into him so her body was pressed  _ just so _ against him as she curled her arms around his waist. His icy disposition waned as she raised on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. 

The sad fact of the matter was: Draco Malfoy would happily dress like a fool every day of his life if it meant that Granger would look at him like that. 

“Oh!” Hermoine said as she locked gaze over his shoulder. “Oh… well, looks like you aren’t the only half-naked anymore.” 

Draco’s brow furrowed as he turned over his shoulder. Sauntering into the party was The-Boy-Who-Never-Fucking-Died, dressed as the Wizarding World’s savior in an all-white suit with large fluffy white wings. 

Behind him, Theodore Nott entered. Arms splayed wide, just as naked as Draco, and with red devil horns in his chestnut colored hair. He had black wings and a grin that was just as mischievous as he was. 

“What a fucking show off,” Draco scoffed. 

Hermione swatted at him, laughing. “Your dressed the exact same.” 

“Well, I have the body to uphold it. Nott’s just a prat.” 

“He’s fit,” Granger said simply and Draco’s glare narrowed into slits. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You’re the only half-naked prat for me.” 

Pansy appeared, scowling. “Keep me the fuck away from that bloody Weasley. No offense, Granger.” 

Across the room, Weaselbee was by the punch bowl, craning his fat neck around the throngs of people seemingly searching for the witch who was currently hiding. “What’d the git do?” 

“You’re dressed to match,” Hermione noted. “Did you coordinate?”

Pansy gasped, clutching to her proverbial pearls. “Absolutely bloody not. He probably stalked me. What happened between us was a one-off and why in the world he seems to be so besotten is beside me. I know I’m a good snog, but Merlin.” 

“You’re not  _ that _ good,” Draco said around the lip of his glass. “Moderate at best.” 

Pansy’s fist landed in his ribs and the air rushed from his lungs. “You’re an arse and completely unhelpful. Oh, thank God. Nott’s here.  _ He’ll _ help me.” After sticking out the tip of her tongue, Pansy skittered away into the party. 

Hermione turned to him with a grin. “Now, I have an idea that might just put you in a good mood.” 

“Doubtful.” 

“Let’s play hide and seek, little snitch.” 

Draco’s brow arched. “What?”

“You go and hide. I’ll count and when I find you we can play a little…  _ one on one.” _

Realization washed over Draco and his smile stretched into a grin. “Now, that, I can do.” 

After pressing a kiss to Granger’s cheek, he quickly scurried away, heading right for Pansy’s master bathroom. On the way he bumped into Longbottom. 

“Oi! Give me that,” Draco demanded and snatched the whip from Neville’s hands. “I’ll get this back to you in thirty minutes.” 

  
  



End file.
